Seven Weapons of Purgatory
Also known as the Family of Purgatory, the boys and girls are weapons used by the seven kings of hell. They can bounce off walls and objects to attack from any direction and it is impossible to escape them unless the victim has strong magical resistance. They can create a large amount of spells using the weapons they wield and use them to inflict an area effect of explosions. The Seven Weapons of Purgatory are the weapons for the inferno. They were created to destroy the Seven Weapons of Gods Fury and steal the Box of Pandora. Sanen Lockheart is the leader of this group after Lucy Betrayed them by saving one mortal name as Laura . Lust the penitent walks within flames to purge himself of lustful/sexual thoughts and feelings.unforgiven souls of the sin of lust are blown about in restless hurricane-like winds symbolic of their own lack of self control to their lustful passions in earthly life. Gluttony gluttony is the over-indulgence and over-consumption of anything to the point of waste. In the Christian religions, it is considered a sin because of the excessive desire for food or its withholding from the needy. Depending on the culture, it can be seen as either a vice or a sign of status. Where food is relatively scarce, being able to eat well might be something to take pride in. But in an area where food is routinely plentiful, it may be considered a sign of self-control to resist the temptation to over-indulge. Greed These sin include disloyalty, deliberate betrayal, or treason, especially for personal gain, for example through bribery. Scavenging and hoarding of materials or objects, theft and robbery, especially by means of violence, trickery, or manipulation of authority are all actions that may be inspired by greed. Such misdeeds can include simony, where one profits from soliciting goods within the actual confines of a church. Sloth this sin is regarding to laziness and indifference as the sin at the heart of the matter. Since this contrasts with a more willful failure to, for example, love God and his works, sloth is often seen as being considerably less serious than the other sins, more a sin of omission than of commission. Wrath Wrath is the only sin not necessarily associated with selfishness or self-interest (although one can of course be wrathful for selfish reasons, such as jealousy, closely related to the sin of envy).In its original form, the sin of anger also encompassed anger pointed internally rather than externally. Thus suicide was deemed as the ultimate, albeit tragic, expression of hatred directed inwardly, a final rejection of God's gifts. Envy Dante defined this as "a desire to deprive other men of theirs." Envy can be directly related to the Ten Commandments, specifically "Neither shall you desire... anything that belongs to your neighbour". In Dante's Purgatory, the punishment for the envious is to have their eyes sewn shut with wire because they have gained sinful pleasure from seeing others brought low. Aquinas described envy as "sorrow for another's good". The weapons are the following: *Sword of sinful prides *Dagger of Hellish Wrath *Triton of Jealousy and Envy *Shield of Useless Sloths *Coins of unforgiving Greed *Cloak of selfishness Wealth *Robe of Lustfull sins Category:Weapons